


Mad

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: Derek is pulling away from the pack and Stiles doesn´t need a super nose to notice it. And he is not going to sit around and let the werewolf do that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am just very inspired lately <3 thanks for all your comments LovelyAcident.

“Derek is mad.” Stiles stated.

“No he is not.” Lydia sin-sang from her chair where she was checking her phone, probably waiting for Jordan to answer.

“You are the only one that thinks that.” Scott gave him that concerned-alpha look.

Stiles groaned frustrated “God, I am the only human in this pack and  _ I _ know it. How can you not notice?”

They were having a pack night out, now that they were all together for summer vacations. Stiles was following his dad's step into the law enforcement, Scott was studying hard to be a vet while still looked over his beta and the quimeras that were joining them, Kira and Lydia were away for collage and Malia was still trying to figure out what to do with her life.

“He is not here.  _ Again. _ ”                                                        

“Stiles.” Kira placed a hand over his “He is busy putting his life back together, that’s why he has been missing few pack activities.”

_ A few? _ He took his hand back and glared at his empty pizza plate.  _ Derek would believe me….  _ Of course he couldn't say that out loud but it was true, of all his friends Derek was the one to understand that Stiles’ paranoia wasn't unfounded.

Stiles breathed in and calm himself before talking again. “Ok, Malia can you do me a favor?” He was not letting them keep being so oblivious. He was right, ok? He knew he was right.

“What is it?” She asked around a mouthful of pizza.

“Sniff us.” Malia had the best nose out of all of them.

All his friends stared at him as if he was growing another head or something, which rude; they are supernatural creatures with weird habits, this was not so far beyond the realm of normal dinner topics.

“Oooook?” Malia took deep breaths and a little cautious frown appeared.

Scott noticed. “What is it?”

“Derek´s scent is… faded. Weak.” She narrow her eyes at Stiles. “How could you know that?”

“He´s stopped the touching.” Stiles complained.  _ How can they be so unaware _ ? And then they were looking at him wearily. “No. No, ok? Scenting, whatever you like to call the touching then. Spending time together doesn't necessary makes you pack, the scenting and bonding does.”

“Ok, maybe you have a point. What can we do?” Lydia had a glint of interest in her eyes, as if suddenly this became something worthy of her time and… Stiles really didn't want to know what she was considering right now.

He stopped with the knee bumping and tried to convey just how serious this situation was. “I have a plan.”

“Of course you do.” Lydia smirked and Stiles decided to ignore her.

“First we individually need to spend time with him to see if he rejects someone in particular.”

“Wait, why-” Liam started and no, Stiles was explaining now.

“I´m talking. Then touching, so much touching.” Malia huffed and Scott gave him that indignant puppy look. “Ok scenting. If he retreats then there is a problem if he doesn´t then there is  _ someone _ that is being a problem.”

It took some arguing and re-planning but finally they agreed with him.

\--

He made a schedule for them to follow. Because he is Stiles and he has already considered their time in Beacon Hills and family obligations into the mix, also Derek was busy with the new house and other things could mess this up if they weren't careful and Stiles didn't like to fail.

**First Scott because Alpha.**

Stiles noticed how the presence of Scott's alphaness influenced Derek´s betaness (?) –bear with him, he had to invent new words for this werewolf situation, sue him- and it was important to respect hierarchy in wolf packs so Scott listened to Stiles and went to ask Derek for advice in pack related stuff, asking about what Talia had done in different situations and therefore spending alone time with Derek.

Malia was the one to nod in approval after a few sniffs.

“It´s stronger now.” She said decisively.

“Great, did you notice some reluctance or something?” Stiles was already sitting in front of his friend eagerly interrogating him.

“At first… I think? I´m not sure. I never really spent time with Derek alone like this before.”

Stiles saw the moment the truth hit his bro in the face. He did that puppy face of I-am-a-bad-boy-for-not-doing-things-right kind of expressions. All Stiles could do was pat his shoulder.

“You are doing good now. Just keep it to like two times a week kind of gatherings and soon it'll be so easy I won’t have to write a chart to remind you.” he gave Scott a half felt smile.

He knew Scott focus could be a little bit narrow, he had experienced it firsthand but once he realized that Scott could be the best friend in the world. Derek needed that, a good friend, a proud alpha to praise him…

Malia was giving him a weird look so Stiles tried to shove the waves of fondness in a corner. He did not felt anything more than regular, very normal interest in Derek Hale. He was pack, or at least had to be. Period.

\--

**Second was Lydia because Queen.**

That was the easiest thing.

She showed up at Derek's loft the day after Scott with countless catalogues in her arms. Then she proceeded to ask Derek what kind of vision he had about the house, colors, style of furniture, she gave a lot of interior design tips and what matched with what.

When she called that night before going to bed she rant about how lost Derek could had been without her and ended up thanking Stiles for giving her the opportunity to do a favor to the world by not letting Derek pick up the curtains colors alone.

“We are doing it again on Wednesday and I'm taking this as a personal challenge.”

“I love you so much Lydia Martin.” He smiled at the phone.

“Of course you do.” She laughed. “But Stiles…” the serious tone of her voice set his alarm ringing.

“I have to go, long day today. Goodnight Lyds.”

Lydia made a disapproving sound knowing too well his diversion tactics. “Fine, goodnight Stiles.”

\--

**Third Liam, because little brother.**

Liam was obviously nervous of doing this but there was no arguing it, not now.

Stiles spied from a safe distance while the boy asked Derek if he could train him. He recited the words Stiles made him practice about Scott having too much on his plate already and how good Derek was at fighting and Liam needed help desperately. All trues in Stiles books.

Derek had a face that made Stiles chuckled from where he was hiding with goggles to see better.

At the end Derek nodded, not saying much and Stiles fist bump in the air.

He was a genius.

Liam arrived that night to the Stilinski household, shirt torn and sweaty, pants dirty.

“These torture sessions are not what I sign in for!” he snarled to Stiles and come on, he had seen better snarls on the old days.

“You can't deny you need this Liam. So grow a pair and accept your fate. Do you really want to keep being saved by Hayden every time you are in trouble?”

He convinced the young beta this was for his own good and truly he didn't need Malia to confirmed the boy smelled like Derek a bit more now.

\--

**Fourth Parrish because grown ups friends bonding.**

Derek needed someone his age to spent time with, Stiles knew that. And thanks to Lydia it wasn't hard to convinced Parrish that instead of going on a date with the redhead goddess he could go see some random game on TV with Derek Hale.

Jordan had no idea about the plan but he ended up doing it awesomely.

He carried some beers to the loft and Derek let him in.

No one knew exactly what happened but soon those two became really close.

Stiles was a little worried about it but Lydia seemed to understand more than she was sharing.

“I bet they bond about things they have in common.” she smirked sipping from her coffee cup and looking through the coffee shop´ window to where Derek and Jordan were talking.

Stiles frowned. “Supernatural powers? Taxes?” he offered and she just laughed in his face.

_ Rude. _

Derek went to his car and Jordan got inside to meet with Lydia.

“So, what were you talking with Derek Hale?” he tried for coolness.

Jordan opened his mouth but nothing really came out. “Uhm… we uhm…” he looked at Lydia and then Stiles and blushed a little.

_ Oh, they talked about her. _

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Forget it.”

\--

**Finally Malia and Kira because they were somehow close already anyways.**

Stiles knew Derek had a soft spot for those two. So Kira came up with an idea she wasn't sharing with Stiles and grabbed Malia by the arm to lead her to Derek's loft.

Everything was going great, after two weeks they started to smell like Derek more. And Stiles felt awesome. Derek deserved nice things, ok? That´s why he was doing all of this.

“So, when is your turn?” Liam asked one time.

Stiles snorted and didn´t answered. He and Derek were “special”. They had a particular way of interaction.

“I think he is right.” Malia shrugged when he glared, or tried to at least. “You don't smell like him enough.”

“I am human.” he stated.

“You are pack all the same.” Liam was the one to point it out.

He huffed, “Ok.” and tried not to hear that small part of his brain that was freaking out about the touching that would require for that to happen.

He'll have time for that later, alone in his room after his dad and him had dinner and talked about gun safety and shooting range dates.

\--

During the next meeting he could feel the eyes of the pack on him. Derek was grumpily oblivious.

Well, not so grumpy now. He actually smiled and shared a few words with Lydia more than once.

Actually all the atmosphere had changed after a few weeks. Derek looked more relaxed, he gave his opinion to Scott and didn´t glared at all, and he even looked with a fond expression to Kira when she complained about something kitsune-related.

Stiles had done that.

_ Wow… _ his heart felt like growing a few sizes after that thought.

They were talking about marking their territory, Stiles had a big map of Beacon Hills spread on the desk.

“Don´t.” Derek said before Stiles could joke about werewolves pissing all over.

“What?” He faked innocence.

It was nice to know Derek knew him this much.

“You know what.”

At that Stiles unconsciously stretched his arm to nudge against Derek when the wolf hurried to move to avoid the touch.

Stiles froze.

The whole room froze.

Suddenly the pack was staring between Derek and him with concern and even Derek noticed that. What he did was not so subtle.

_ Me?  _

_ Really?  _

_ I am the problem?  _

_ Stiles????  _ He thought lowering his hand slowly.

His heart rate elevated before he could control himself. His head running through a thousand possibilities of what had he done to make Derek keep his distance?

Derek was stealing glances at him but mostly glaring at the floor and Stiles didn't need to read his friends´ minds to know they were starting to feel bad for him.

He needed to escape.

“Well, I think that we should call it off, don’t you think Scotty??” His tone was light even when his body language was stiff.

“Uhm… yeah, enough for today?” Scott agreed and gestured the rest to move.

“Stiles?” Derek seemed worried. The werewolf lifted his hand to reach for him, Stiles held his breath begging for Derek to do it, to break the distance and assure him that there was nothing wrong between them.

That they could be pack.

That they were… _ more _ .

But then Derek stopped his hand mid-air and Stiles flinched away from the pain because it physically hurt him.

_STOP HURTING MY FEELINGS!_ His head screamed but he managed to school his reaction and hurried for the door.

“Dad is waiting for me at the shooting range most likely. Got to go.”

\--

Stiles drove to the shooting range feeling confused and frustrated and betrayed because from all of the pack members he trusted Derek, he trusted the werewolf to know they were good together, that no matter what came in their way if Stiles and Derek put their minds and strength into it they would always survive and came out of any fight stronger than before.

They had been doing this I-can't-stand-you thing for so long that Stiles thought it was only a force of habit, that Derek did like him enough to call him an ally….  _ A friend… _

But boy, was he wrong… and now he was suffering for being so naïve.

\--

Stiles stopped going to the meetings. He needed to practice a lot if he wanted to improve his shooting scores. Or that was the excuse he gave to his friends.

It didn't help that Derek wasn't missing pack bonding nights now.

The few times Scott and the rest tried to talk about it, he shut them down and dismissed the subject.

“It´s good. I'm a grown up now Scotty, I know how to share.” He shrugged.

Scott knew when not to push Stiles but apparently Malia didn´t.

“You are pack as much as he is. I say he can suck it up and be straight forward.” She was talking a tiny bit too loud but then she stared at the door and Stiles had the sudden realization there was someone on the other side.

“Malia, it´s ok, it doesn't matter.” he hurried up to say.

“We know when you are lying”. she stated the obvious and ups, yeah they knew.

Stiles sighed, picked up his thing and walked to the door.

“Don´t mind her, she has no filter.” he said to Derek in his way out of Scott's house.

Hi deliberately avoided Derek by a mile and walked to his jeep.

“Stiles-” the werewolf softly called after him.

“Shooting range!” was all he answered.

If a werewolf wanted to talk to you there was no way in the world you could avoid that and Derek was a professional creeper so this poor attempt of a conversation meant he really didn't want Stiles to stay.

It was time for Stiles to be objective about them, take distance and stop imagining they had some kind of bond beyond pack and friendship just because years ago they had the habit of saving each other’s lives.

_ That meant nothing to Derek. _

It was going to mean nothing to Stiles.

…

…

 

_ Starting tomorrow. _

\--

Stiles groan at the light coming from the window. He totally forgot what day it was after spending way too much time cleaning guns last night. His dad was helping him with putting the pieces apart and then back together again before letting him do it by himself.

They took the time and everything.

Stiles liked to spend time like that, where he and his dad could bond and laugh and joke.

He knew his father had mixed feeling about Stiles following his steps, mostly because it was a dangerous profession but Stiles caught glimpses of him looking proud when Stiles prove he could do things right.

“Good morning son.” John held a cup of coffee for him once he entered the kitchen; he had his uniform on already.

“Good morning dad. Early shift?”

“Romero called, we have a case.”

Stiles didn't ask, he knew when his dad suspected something was supernatural and if that was the case then he´ll eventually come for Stiles´ aid.

“Have a nice day.” he waved his dad off.

“Uhm, Stiles?” he called from the door. “Someone is looking for you.”

Stiles saw Derek standing on his porch and almost dropped the cup. “Oh, hey!” His heart did not jump at the sight of the werewolf.

Clearly it was too early and he was shocked, that was all.

_ But honestly, the vision of Derek Hale early in the morning? Glorious. _

John looked between them and sighed. “Just… tell me if there is anything I need to know.”

Stiles knew his dad was referring to the supernatural, maybe seeing Derek there was a hint that something was coming for them but for a moment Stiles felt self-conscious because the tone and expression of his dad seemed to mean something more…

_ Which no, Stiles you are not doing this to yourself. _

“Are you coming in or what?” he forced himself to act cool.

He finished his coffee in three large gulps and faced the wolf on his living room.

“What is it? Is someone trying to get into the territory? Zombie apocalypse may be?”

It had to be something good to force Derek into visiting.

It had been a week since they cross path outside Scott's house.

“No.” The werewolf was tense; Stiles could see it in the set of his mouth and shoulders.

Well, he was not going to help Derek today. The wolf was on his own. Stiles leaned against the kitchen door, arms crossed, fingers tapping while he waited.

“I…” was all that came from Derek´s mouth before his eyebrows twist and knit together, he was obviously struggling.

After a long painful silence Stiles groaned, arms flailing around him. “God, use your words!” he whined and Derek seemed surprised. “Seriously? I thought you got better at this. I´ve seen you having normal conversations with  _ Parrish _ , I know you´ve been talking with Lydia  _ about fashion _ .” He accused, anger bursting. “You can talk with anyone but me, why is that Derek? What have I done? Tell me, please. So I can apologies and move on because this.” he pointed between them. “This is not working anymore!”

Stiles was out loud yelling.

Derek swallowed hard, his expression changing from shock, to pain, to determination.

“I know, that's why I'm here.”

“Then spit it out already, what have I done for you to take a distance?”

“Nothing. You´ve done nothing.”

_ Ok… _ Derek probably meant that in a sort of good way? May be? Because he didn't look angry, just guilty and that made things worst.

Stiles faltered, his legs giving up a little, he stepped back and searched for the wall to help himself up right.

If he didn't do anything then it wasn't something he could fix. This was Derek telling him it was Stiles, all of him. Not an action or an attitude.

Him.

His presence.

The expression of understanding might have told Derek what he was thinking because the wolf hurried to force words out of his mouth.

“No, I mean. It´s not you, it's me.”

_ And oh god! Are you fucking kidding me?! _

“Stop.” Stiles was going to die if he kept talking. “Just stop Derek, please.” he bit back his hurt because it wasn´t Derek’s fault either was it? “I… I get, ok? Just leave.”

Stiles was having problems breathing.

Maybe he had avoided more than it was healthy and now every feeling bottled up inside him came rushing in. Stiles cared about Derek for longer than he could admit to himself, he wanted the man to be happy and safe, and have nice thing and kill anyone that tried to take that away from him.

Derek deserved to be happy and smile and trust his pack will not end up burning or being slaughter either.

Derek Hale was important to Stiles. And now all those feeling were going to tear him apart.

Because friendship and pack was a way to be closer to the man he had fallen for. He thought at least with this he could be content, and he could grow out of his crush, just like Lydia´s.

Now that he was friends with his first love he could honestly say he had been crushing for someone he didn't really know, but pictured in his mind. Don´t get him wrong he loved her but not in  _ that _ way.

And part of the reason he realized that was because he  _ loved  _ Derek.

He loved Derek…

_ I love Derek. _

_ Wow… _ Stiles had a type, didn´t he. Hot, smart people completely out of his reach that couldn't stand his presence.

Derek rubbed his face with one hand and breath heavily through his nose. “No, you don't get it.” He practically growled. “I can't talk to you like I talk to the rest because you are different Stiles. Because you are way too smart and you would know, just…” Derek was not looking at him, but rather a point in the wall next to his face. “Ever since I came back I promised myself not to do this. Not to hurt you. I thought if I kept my distance then you didn´t need to know. I came here because I finally got some of my shit together but if there is something I know is that the people I care about dies. Every time. I managed to stay at arm’s length from everyone. No one noticed for months. And suddenly a few weeks ago something changed. It felt like abruptly Scott noticed what I was I doing and started scenting me, marking me as part of his pack. The first day I thought it was an accident.” Derek barked an incredulous laugh, his eyebrows screaming:  _ silly me _ . “And then Lydia came to the loft with all this ideas, and then Liam asked me for help and Kira and Malia had this project and I… I asked Jordan about it but  _ of course _ he had no idea.” he finally glared at Stiles. “In a few days all the work I've done throughout months was worthless. The loft smelled like pack, and it made me hope…” Derek´s face changed, he looked vulnerable, open and raw. “I noticed the moment I screwed up. I saw it on your face. Then you kept your distance and I thought I should be grateful. Now he'll never know. But after you left Scott´s house they told me everything.”

Derek started to get closer, eyes never leaving Stiles’.

“You, the human, you noticed I was staying away and forced them to changed that. You did that for me. Why Stiles?”

Stiles set his jaw tight and glared defiantly. He was not giving himself up. Derek had to finish talking first. He was not making things easy for the werewolf.  _ Not a chance _ .

Derek sighed frustrated. He was into Stiles personal space.

“I like your scent.” the wolf gritted his teeth and  _ what? _

_ What does that has to do with anything?!?!?! Wait, what? Derek likes my scent? _

They were close now, Stiles could feel the heat of Derek's body, feel his breath on his face.

“I thought if I managed to not scent you I´ll grow out of it, but then everyone smelled like you and I couldn’t… so I thought if I kept myself away and hopefully with time…” he laughed resigned. “But of course you had to go and do this…”

Stiles shivered when Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

He really seemed to enjoy what he was smelling because his whole body gravitated closer.

“I still don't get it.” Stiles breathed out shakily.

Derek blinked a couple of times before realizing. “I like you Stiles.” he cleared his throat.

Stiles mouth hanged open and Derek's stared fixated in his lips and  _ what? _

Derek liked him?  _ Really? _

His hand moved on his own when Derek started to peel away, he fisted at the wolf´s shirt.

“I like you too.” the words blurred out and Derek seemed really surprised. As if he had never entertained the idea of Stiles liking him back.

“You don't understand.” The man frowned and grabbed Stiles´ wrist. For a moment it seemed to be about to pull Stiles hand away but after their skin made contact Derek stared at the contrast of their skin color, his thumb pressing against Stiles pulse.

“Then explain it to me. Use your words.”

Derek contemplated him for a moment. “I´m in love with you.” He finally whispered. Stiles heart stopped, his whole body stilled for a second before rebooting. “I don't know how, or when, but I do know why. You are loyal to a fault, you are passionate, brave, and smart, god you are so smart and sometimes, only sometimes you are funny.”

Derek took a step back and left his eyes travel Stiles form. “And you are so beautiful and oblivious about it.”

_He was the oblivious one?_ _Really Derek?_

The man loosened his grip on Stiles wrist and looked away.

Was he dreaming?  _ Was all this a dream? _ Because the way Derek talked about him couldn't be true.

“You really like me?” he asked still stunned.

Derek shook his head. “I love you Stiles.” he said more determined.

Stiles got closer. “Then why are you pulling away? Why are you keeping your distance?” he snapped.

Derek seemed suddenly angry too. “Because everybody around me dies!”

“Well everyone around me  _ also _ dies. So?” he cupped Derek’s jaw with both of his hands and forced the wolf to look at him. “That only makes me wonder how much time we can steal from our fate. How many days we have wasted already?”

Derek was not getting the main point because he only stared blankly at Stiles.

“God, use your words I say and I still haven’t done it myself!” he chuckled suddenly light headed. “I love you Derek Hale.” waves of fondness and gratitude, and joy where leaving Stiles body. He knew the wolf could sense it.

The moment his words and feelings reached Derek they both closed the distance at the same time; lips pressing together softly.

Stiles knees went weak but Derek´s arms were holding him now so it didn't matter. He was safe.

Stiles tilted his head and open his mouth for Derek´s tongue to come inside. It was amazing.

How many times he had thought about this and then tried to repress it, lying to himself?

Somehow they ended up falling over the couch, Stiles back pressed against the cushions, Derek´s nose buried in his neck. Stiles hands touching and traveling all over Derek´s back until one settled on his hair, blunt nails scratching his scalp.

The man´s chest rumbled with a pleasant tone and Stiles chuckled.

“You are so gonna smell like me after this.” he said playfully, slipping his hand under Derek´s shirt and moaning at the feeling of the warm skin.

Derek bit Stiles neck and growled. It was a little hard but then the werewolf licked at the spot and kissed his way up to Stiles mouth.

Stiles legs opened up to make more room and Derek plastered himself against him.

“Oh god.” Stiles moaned again feeling the weight of the werewolf's body.

“Derek.” the man said against his lips and  _ wait a second _ .

Stiles gasped in sweet delight. “Was that a joke?”

Derek bit Stiles lower lip and he laughed because Derek had a sense of humor. He already knew it but it felt so good to know the man felt comfortable enough to joke while being intimate.

They kissed for hours until Stiles was so hard it was time to choose between going till the end or stop. Derek chose the latter. He said he wanted to do things the right way. And Stiles promised to give him a blow job as a reward for his chivalry.

They kissed against the front door for half an hour before Derek actually found the strength to leave.

\--

Later that afternoon every one with a super nose made a face when he arrived to Scott's house. Lydia took half a second to guess why and looked smug.

Stiles smiled brightly. Derek was picking him up for dinner later that night and he already told John they´ll be there for Saturday´s breakfast. His dad was totally cool with it.

“He is not mad anymore.” he gleefully announced.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 Spread the Sterek love <3 <3 <3


End file.
